gleewikireloadedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepover
Sleepover is the fourth episode of the first season of Princess Ali's fanfic Glee Wiki: Reloaded. Plot Alison throws a sleepover in an attempt to get closer to her fellow Glee club members. Meanwhile, Andy falls victim to the latest McKinley high blackmail scandal and Sis gets a makeover. Sleepover "They say I was a diva from the start. A natural prima donna..." We're treated to the image of Alison as she stomps down the school corridor, her hair pulled into the tightest ponytail while a rose pink fur stole rested upon her shoulders. Her minion, Alyssa, followed quickly behind, carrying a small box of what appeared to be pink envelopes. "Hurry up you fat FUCK!" Alison screams at the poor girl, Alyssa quickening the motion of her stubby legs to obey her orders. Alison smiles at her fellow classmates as they parted for her, giving off her classic "I'm-Ali-And-I'm-Fabulous" look. She knew she was top shit. "Unfortunately for my dear parents, what they ended up with was so much more than were expecting." After a good few minutes of ogling her peers like the slutbag two-faced cunt she was, Alison eventually made her way to Cecilia Larson's locker, Alyssa holding out a lipstick stamped envelope for the girl. Sis stared in confusion, Alison watching with a sick smile until she opened the envelope. "You have been cordially invited to attend a one of a lifetime slumber paty hosted by Queen Bee extraordinaire, Alison Winters?" Sis read, looking back up at Alison. "I wanted to throw a little something for all of us glee girls," Alison exclaimed, shooing Alyssa away with the flick of her hand. "You know, to get us all acquainted and what not. I thought it would be nice gesture after you guys so kindly welcomed Perry and I to your little club." "I thought the both of you hated me?" Sis asked. "And where did you ever get that idea?" Alison asked, shaking out of her mink stole to wrap it around Sis' shoulders. Alison gently patted her hair as she moved to the side once again. "You're too pretty for that." Sis raised an eyebrow at this remark, but decided not to fight it. The soft, caressing fur felt way too good on her shoulders. "Perry isn't going to be there, right? Because I don't want a repeat of what happened last week.." "I hadn't gotten to giving her an invitation yet, but I can make an exception just this once," Alison smiled. "Well, then, I guess I can probably make it, but--" "Great!" Alison beamed, cutting the brunette off mid-sentence. "Date and time are posted on the back of your invitation. If you're even a second late, I'll fucking destroy you." What?, Sis thought to herself. "...So I'll expect to see you there," Alison continued as she turned to leave. "Wait!' Sis called. "What about your shawl?" "Bring it back at the party," Alison replied, walking down the hall as she motioned for Alyssa to get off her fat ass and follow her. "It's Chanel." "And this is only the tip of the iceberg." ---- "Slow down a bit, would you?" Nathan asked from inside a janitors closet, brushed up against a display of neatly placed brooms as Perry continued to kiss him all over. He knew what he was doing was morally wrong, but he also knew that he was a guy with needs -- ones that needed to be satisfied right away. "No," Perry replied, still kissing him. She grabbed a hold of his crotch, making Nate twinge with excitement. "I want to go fast." "Wait, Perry," He said, brushing Perry's hand from his groin. "I'm not so sure we should be doing this right now. Especially not in school, or the janitors closet for that matter." Perry glared at Nathan with disbelief. "You're not saying this because of her, are you?" "No, it's just---" Nathan began. Confessing he was starting to get feelings towards Sis would've only made things worse, and he was in no mood to be fighting with Perry today. "What happened last week was great, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to make it a regular thing or not." "Are you saying you'd rather be an annoyingly depressed, sad-sack bachelor than be with one of the most popular girls at school?" "In short, yeah," Nathan replied as Perry's face changed from upset to angry. "Look, I gotta go, but I'll text you, okay?" He said as he rushed to exit, leaving Perry in an furious state. ... "I fucking hate him!" Perry says as Becca passionately kisses her neck in the same closet as before. "Who the hell does he think he is?" "It's like I told you," Becca began between kisses. "He's only there to play you on. He isn't interested in you like you want to believe." "Did I tell you to fucking respond?" Perry said. "You know I don't like the intimacy." "You're right, I'm sorry." "Shut the fuck up," Perry said, pushing Becca against the otherside of the wall. "Let's fucking do this." "OK." Becca lipped, her eyes going up in excitement as Perry quickly dropped out of focus. "I think I love you," Becca whispered in pleasure, Perry quickly shooting up. "What did you say?" "Nothing!" Becca quickly corrected herself. Perry smiled. "Good, not let's get back to this," She said, kissing Becca once more. ---- (Locker Room) Life for Andy Jenner has been so different now that someone knew the truth about what was really going on between him and Joe. It was the very eyeopener he needed, a signal telling him he needed to be more more careful in the decisions he was making. Perhaps stop the affair all in all? The reprecussions were endless, and he knew that if he didn't do something, he'd have SOME sort of consequence. "Nice play you called out there!" Dan called from across the locker room, Andy lacing out of his football attire after practice. Andy smiled in an "It's nothing" way, but said nothing back. He knew if he showed the slightest touch of femininity, these guys would be all over him. "Dude! Don't be gay!" One of the football players yelled from behind Andy, the quarterback quickly turning around to see Dan whipping his teammate's butts with a towel. Andy rolled his eyes, beginning to gather his things when his phone screen lit up with the sound of a new message. I'm going to expose you soon. Kisses, -A Andy stared at his phone in confusion, looking up to see his football teammates still acting like complete idiots. it couldn't have been any of them, could it have been? ... "And you're sure it isn't Alison just messing with you?" Joe said as he stared at the message, sitting in their usual meetup spot of the auditorium. Andy found himself pacing ccross the stage, his hands buried in his face in a panic. "No, if Alison knew, she would've exposed me the second she got the news," Andy said. "Anonymous games just aren't how she rolls." "Well, I don't know what to tell you Andy," Joe said. He quickly walked over to his boyfriend and took his hands, kissing him softly. "Look, I know how important your reputation is to you, okay? I'll make sure nothing gets out." "Thank you," Andy said, burying his face in Joe's chest. "Was there anyone else who might've known about us?" Andy looked up, slowly backing out of Joe's grasp while wiping at his eyes. "Yeah," He began. "There was." "Who?" ... "I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, but if you ever send Andy another text, I'll make sure every day for the next 4 years of this high school will be a living hell for you." "What?" Zach asked as he continued to pile books in his locker. He salmmed it shut, turning to face Joe, who had his hands balled into a tight little fist. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Andy told me all about the pact you made with him," Joe said. "And if Andy gets another one of those little texts, you're going to be wishing you never stepped foot into McKinley High." Zach gulped. "Look, I don't want to start anything, let alone be a part of the latest blackmail scheme," He said. "I didn't send any texts to anyone." "You'd better be right for your sake," Joe began, closing in on the small freshman. "Because I'm so not the one to be playing around with." ---- (Winters' House) "And this is my horse, Kalison Kimanda," Alison said while showing the girls a photo of her majestic steed, everyone in awe of the beautiful complexity that was Alison's master bedroom. "My dad bought it for my third birthday, now it belongs to his cunt of a wife and step-son in LA. How undeniably tragic." "I guess," Becca said, toying with one of Alison's many snowglobes placed upon a shelf on the wall. "I don't remember your room being this big the last time I was over." "That's because I forced my mom to switch me," She explained, gesturing for everyone to come sit in the middle of the room. "She wasn't using it after my dads left, anyways." Becca looked at her with confusion as she sat in a circle with the other girls, Sydney raising her hand. Alison nodded at her to speak, Sydney lowering her hand. "Um, why aren't Perry and Joe here?" Alison snickered, glancing at Sis, who was silent. "Well, Perry was getting on my last nerve, and Joe is way too manly to join us." "Then why am I'' here?' Zach asked, emerging from Alison's bathroom wearing a rose night gown and bottoms, Alison's name stitched across the breast. He sat down with the rest of them, a few of the girls giggling at the sight. "That's because you're the more tolerable gay," Alison replied. "I'm not gay...." Zach said, the other girls staring at him. "Whatever," Alison rolled her eyes. "Let's play a game? Truth or dare?" She looked over at Sis, who continued to slump. She smiled, turning to Becca. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to go make out with Sis," Alison smiles devilishly, Sis' ears perking up at the request of the dare. Becca stares at her, then turns back to Alison in defiance. "No." "You can't say no to a dare, dumbfuck," Alison says. "It's the rules of the game." "Then I choose truth." "You can't go back on your decision either, idiot," Alison replies. "So you either make out with Sis in all your god-given glory, or you get the fuck out of my palace." Becca's eyes widen as she stares back at Sis, who seems to want nothing to do with the whole ideal. "Fine," Alison says, rolling her eyes once more as she turns to Sis. "Sis, truth or dare?" "Truth," Sis replies, looking around the circle at the girls. Alison smiles, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. "What's really getting you so down in the dumps, and I'll know if you're lying so you'd better tell the truth." Sis looks around once more, searching for the approval and secrecy of her fellow Glee sisters (and Zach). They all urge her to go on until Sis finally speaks. "It's Nathan." "Wait, you guys have a thing?" Zach asks out of confusion. "Of course not, or she wouldn't be so down in the gutter about it," Alison told him. She turned back to Sis. "Now, what's going on between you too." "Well, we've been getting really close as of late, and I'm just not sure what I can do," Sis says, stopping for a minute to take a breather. "I've always had a little crush on him, and now he seems like he's all into me and I just don't know how to handle it." "You know he and Perry dated all last year, right?" Becca added in. "I know -- It's just, I never got any kind of attention from a boy before, and it feels ggood deep down to know that someone can feel something for you as well. And due to that, a huge part of me just wants to rush into things with him." Sis stops, sighing. "But I know there'll be reprecussions and I'm not sure if I'm ready for all of that just yet." All of the girls put their attention on Sis, assuring her that nothing is wrong with wanting a relationship. Alison smiles to herself, an instant idea popping into her marvelous head of golden-blonde locks. She rushes over to the latter, pulling her towards Alison's vanity before Sis soon finds herself sitting in front of a mirror. "What are you doing?" "I'm not going to let you pity yourself for the rest of the time you're in high school," Alison smiles devilishly, motioning for the others to rush to her side. She reaches into one of her drawers and pulls out a large bag of makeup, confusing Sis. "Zach, turn on Pandora will you?" She says, turning to the other girls. "We're going to attempt a makeover." An obedient Zach rushed to turn on Alison's bedside iHome, Little Mix's ''Black Magic conscientiously filtering out through the pink speakers. "All the girls on the block knocking at my door," Alison began to chant, the girls moving to a station to work on Sis. "Want to know what is make the boys want more!" "Is your lover," Sydney began to sing, applying a blush to Sis's cheek. "Playing on your side? Says he love you, but he ain't got time. Here's the answer, come and get it at a knocked down price" "Full of honey, just to make him sweet. Crystal balling, just to help him see" Becca joined in, toying with Sis' hair. "So come and get it, while you still got time," Alison sang. "Get your boy on his knees and repeat after me, say," "Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love." Zach sang, Sydney joining. "For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough." "Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe," Becca sang. "And it's called black magic." Take a sip of my secret potion, ''One taste and you'll be mine. ''It's a spell that can't be broken ''It'll keep you up all night! ''Boy, you belong to me, ''I got the recipe ''And it's called black magic! "''And it's called black magic," Zach sang. "All the girls at the block knocking at my door," Alison continued to chant, the others joining in along with her. "Want to know what it is make the boys want more!" "Take a sip of my secret potion, I'll make you fall in love," Sydney sang. "For a spell that can't be broken, one drop should be enough. Boy you belong to me, I got the recipe, and it's called, and it's called.." "And it's called black magic!" Becca belted out with her. Take a sip of my secret potion, ''One taste and you'll be mine. ''It's a spell that can't be broken ''It'll keep you up all night ''Boy, you belong to me (belong to me) ''I got the recipe ''And it's called black magic "''And it's called black magic," They sang together, Alison whipping Sis' chair around to reveal a new and improved Cecilia Larson sitting in her chair, donned out with full makeup, sickening hair, and luscious lips. "And I present to you guys," Alison began, smiling. "My newest project." ---- The Next Day... "Stand up straight, idiot," Alison said as she walked down the halls of McKinley High school with the new and improved Sis, flipping her blonde ponytail about while the men of McKinley orangued at her new-found hotness. The two stopped mid hallway as they peered at a group of football jocks oogling at them from across the hall. Alison smiled. "There's Dan Horris, you'd better go talk to him." "But I like Nathan?" Sis said, placing a piece of her curly brown hair behind a freckled ear. "Don't do that, it makes you look uptight," Alison said, Sis quickly fixing her hair to the way it was before. "Besides, this can be practice so that you don't fumble like a leper when you try to talk to boys." "Well, I guess so," Sis says as Alison walks the two towards the group of guys, their arms interlocked in a twin-like fashion. The boys howled like dogs at the sight of the two girls -- Alison, dressed in her regularly tight Cheerios uniform while Sis wore a busty black ensemble, heels included. "You fine ladies anything?" Dan asked, his eyes fixated on sis' breast. "Have you met my friend Cecilia?" Alison asked the jock in her sweetest voice possible. "She just moved here from Brazil not too long ago, perhaps you've seen her in the hallways?" "Yeah, I think I've seen her once or twice," Dan said, motioning for his apes of go away. He smiled, reaching a hand out for the girl. "Daniel Horris, football stud." Sis shyly took his hand in the matter that Alison had taught her before, smiling back at the jock. She knew she didn't like him all that much, but it didn't hurt that Dan was a little cute. "Nice to meet you," Sis said, looking back at Alison who smiled at her in approval. Alison looked down at her phone, a new message popping up on the screen. "Well, just got text asking me to meet someone in the choir room and you too look like you have a lot to talk about, so I guess I'll see you guys later," Alison said, smiling at Sis. As she left, Dan quickly put a sly arm around Sis. "What's your opinion on male butts?" He asked, walking down the hallway with her in his arms. ... Alison soon finds her way walking into the choir room after a mysterious text from an unknown number told her to meet her there. "It must be Andy," She thought to herself, thinking she had won and that her boyfriend had finally come crawling back in her arms. Much to her surprise, it wasn't Andy in the choir room, but Zach, sitting down at the piano. Alison immediately rolls her eyes at this sight, Zach rushing over to her. "So you got my text?" Zach asked, a smile on his face. "Of course I did, dummy," Alison replies, whisking out her iPhone to show the freshman her message. "Mind telling me why you dragged me away from a bunch of hulky football players to meet you here for?" "Oh, um..." Zach said, scratching the back of his head. He pulled the blonde towards one of the chairs to sit. He began to stumble with his words standing in front of her, Alison obviously annoyed. Zach sighed. "I was thinking about what you were saying last night, about, pitying yourself?" He asked, Alison's hands folded as she urged him to go on. "Well, I was thinking about it, and I've decided that uh,....I don't want to live in pity anymore. That I kind of needed to just break free, you know? Come to terms with myself?" "That still doesn't explain why you dragged me here," Alison replies. "Don't ask, just listen," Zach said as he made his way to the piano. "I kind of skipped the most of the day trying to learn this on the piano, so sorry if it's choppy." Alison gave Zach a "Get on with it look", signaling for the young boy to start. He sighed as he started playing a few notes on the piano, eventually leading out into an acoustic melody of Want You To Want Me. "It's too hard to sleep, I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me," Zach begins to sing. "And I can't take it no more, it's a hundred degrees. I got one foot out the door, where are my keys? C'ause I gotta leave, yeah," "Ooh just the thought of you, get's me so high, so high," Zach continues to sing, Alison still somewhat unimpressed. Zach sighed, speeding up the melody so that he could possibly catch some kind of better attention from the girl. "Girl, you're the one, I want to want me," Zach began to sing, the tempo beginning to quicken now. "And if you want me, then girl you got me. There's nothing I, no I wouldn't do, just to get up next you!" Zach continues to play, Alison now wide eyed with confusion. Zach readies himself to play the chorus, but is stopped as an angry Andy storms into the choir room, holding his phone up. "What the fuck is this, Birch?!" He says, throwing his phone at the freshman while Alison watches. Zach picks up the phone, reading the message displayed across the screen. "Your secret goes on McKinley's Gossip Blog tonight, -A?" "Yeah, you damn right it is," Andy says, walking up (Alison/Zach scene. Zach confesses that he was thinking about the truth or dare game last night and says he is in love with Sis, singing "Want You To Want Me", but is soon interrupted by Andy, who storms in demanding Zach to tell him if he sent the text about exposing him on McKinley's gossip blog. This ends in an altercation between Zach and Andy, eventually leading to Andy punching Zach in the face while Ali rushes to his side.) ---- (Zach and Andy in the principal's office. Andy offers him the quarterback spot if Zach refuses to tell Figgins the truth about his black eye in an effort to not get a suspension. Leaving the principal's office, Andy gets another text saying his secret will be going on the blog that same night.) ---- (Perry approaches Nate and tells him she wants to be with him again, to take things slow until they eventually build up trust. Nate is hesitant at first due to his feelings towards Sis, but Perry reassures him that sis has moved on and was seen cuddling with Dan in the hallway, Nate agreeing to take things slow while a dolled up Sis watches from across the hall. She then begins to sing "All You Never Say" in a dream sequence montage, Becca watching in sadness Nate and Perry as they walk down the hall together, Joe uploading the truth about Andy to the blog, Andy crying as he reads the blog on his phone.) [...} (Zach approaches Alison at her locker, telling her he's the new quarterback for the titans and he thinks they should be together, but Alison denies, saying she is still in love with Andy and thinks he loves her too. Angry, Zach debunks this as her prepares to tell her the truth about Andy and Joe) Songs *'Black Magic '''by' Little Mix. Sung by Alison, Becca, Sydney'', ''and '''Zach.'' *'Want You To Want Me''' by Jason Derulo. Sung by Zach. *'All You Never Say' by Birdy. Sung by Sis..